


A Kitsune's Way

by Akatsuki_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Character Death, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Cute Harry, Cute Kids, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Falling In Love, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pain, Reincarnation, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Shotacon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki_Fox/pseuds/Akatsuki_Fox
Summary: The day of Harry's birthday he gets an inheritance and soon he receives a letter from Gringotts. Betrayal hurts him and he ends in another worlds were pain, love, drama and fun awaits him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Uchiha Itachi, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

_**Inheritance and Gringotts** _   
_**Part 1** _

Harry's been living for fifteen years already, but he went through way more upside-downs than most people older than him.

Everything started with his first encounter with Voldemort when he was just a fifteen-month-old toddler, from a happy and loving home, having caring parents who loved him more than anything, to a life of neglect with his hateful relatives. It was when he turned eleven that his whole world shifted again as he discovered his roots as a Wizard; it was the most joyous day Harry could remember on his short existence.

His life remained more or less stable for about two years if he didn't take into account of Voldemort disguised as a professor or the basilisk on his second year. Things changed once again as he discovered that he had a godfather - a slightly crazy one but loving Godfather - who was wanted by the Ministry of Magic for 'betraying Harry's Parents' - The Potters - and murdering thirteen muggles.

Imagine Harry's shock when not long after discovering that he didn't kill his parents; it was Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius Black was innocent.

For some seconds, happy images invaded his mind, fantasizing about a better life with his Godfather, far from his 'relatives'. It all broke and bleed away as the traitor, the rat, ran away, and Sirius was obliged to go into hiding one more time.

Harry cried, hiding away under his blanket, hoping to get away from everything.

Things got worse, way worse than an average person could imagine. His fourth year bought pain and loneliness as Cedric Diggory died and Voldemort came back with his serpentine body.

Those red eyes - demonic eyes - staring at him with an awful and cruel smile under them.

Pain followed.

But that pain couldn't compare to the one of Sirius black dying precisely one year later, pushed into the Veil by his cousin - Bellatrix Black -.

Harry was alone in this world once more, and the hate blinded him. Somehow he got Voldemort killed for real some days later. He felt them, those dark and horrendous objects full of dark magic.

He saw them in his dreams, and he willed them to die.

And they died, howling in pain.

Harry himself cried and screamed as he felt something inside of him dying, a black hole is left behind, gaping in pain as the impression of losing a part of himself came to be.

But he didn't care, he went through, and because Voldemort was so sure of himself, he got killed by Harry... who knew the killing curse could be redirected with a mirror?

Dumbledore didn't let Harry relieve himself of the Dursley's; he told the young teen that even though Voldemort was now dead, there were still Death Eaters out there, waiting for the black-haired boy to show weakness and to kill him.

"You must stay with the Dursley's, Harry," Dumbledore told him with disturbing blue eyes. "You will be safe with your family, behind the blood wards."

The teen just stared, his green, pale eyes resembling a lot to the Killing Curse. He watched but didn't say anything.

* * *

"They say that the boy-who-lived is turning dark!" murmurs echoed through the pub, talking about the young boy who nearly died for them several times. None of their gossips was positive.

Harry gazed down at his mug, some of the light that perpetually dignified his eyes hidden behind the darkness that penetrated them. Ever since he saved the Magical World from Voldemort, they have been gossiping, calling Harry the next Dark Lord.

Harry's heart quivered as he imagined about it. They already put his Godfather without a Trial in Azkaban...who knew if they wouldn't attempt to do the same with him?

"It hurts..." he muttered as his hands heated themselves with the mug of chocolate. He couldn't care less regarding people he doesn't know, but...what hurts him the most... "Why...Hermione...Ron..."

Those who he considered his best friends have been disregarding him ever since the defeat of Voldemort. An owl will appear back each time with his messages unopened, their yellow eyes staring sadly at him.

Harry never expected this from them, but maybe he should have.

He was too naive.

Wasn't it weird that the Weasley's were using the path situated in the Muggle's side? That they were yelling about Muggles as if wishing they would be detected?

That they arrived just in time to assist Harry, who wasn't explained how to reach the train aside from some odd numbers?

Then he remembered :

_"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."_

_Harry shook his head, and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then glanced out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose._

_"Hey, Ron."_

_The twins were back._

_"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."_

_"Right," mumbled Ron._

_"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then._

_"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them._

_"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out._

The first thing Ron inquired about was nothing else but his scar...not about Harry himself. He remembers the bitterness Ron had in his eyes when he saw the Galleons weighting on the black-haired eleven years old boy hand's.

It was jealousy, greediness... but he ignored it because Ron was the first friend he ever had.

Now, Harry cursed them all.

* * *

Harry stared at the moon outside his window, relaxing on his bed. Privet Drive was so calm that even a penny dropping would have been listened to, but nobody can listen to Harry's sobs, be it because they can't or because they don't care.

"Soon...just a little more..." he murmured between his weepings, his pale rose lips raw red because of his chewing. He will be sixteen in some seconds, and then one more year before being freed of the torture called Dursley's.

Broken, sad, alone...those are the sensations that are invading his heart, as he thinks about the loss of his Godfather, the one who will not be able to celebrate one more birthday, the one who will not be able to grow old.

The one who will not be able to feel Harry's affection.

People who look at him may think that Harry feel's that everything is his fault, but they are wrong. Harry doesn't believe that, because it would mean he thinks the world turns around him, which is wrong, he isn't the hero of a story.

He's just one more soul lost in the misery of life.

Those Idiots from the Order of the Phoenix came the other day to tell his 'Uncle' not to be too hard with Harry because the poor boy just lost Sirius, his Godfather. Maybe they didn't know it - or perhaps they did - but explaining that to that ugly, fat man would make things adverser.

Ever since Harry was a young boy, he always got abused by his uncle, beaten to pass the stress of work, hammered because he was 'different' and a 'freak.' Everything stopped in third year when Sirius stopped by, threatening them with a rather colourful vocabulary before running away, after all, he was still a criminal.

Now that Sirius is dead, the Whale can't be stopped.

"Fuck..." he hissed in agony as he shifted, cringing because of the pain radiating from his back, where he got punished the other day by the Whale for going to the Wizarding World - to the pub where he heard the gossip -.

_That day both his uncle and his Aunt were waiting for him, the older man's face turning a deep red, his eyebrows twitching._

_"How dare you!" screeched Petunia, her hand reaching toward his ears and pinching them, "I told you not to go out until the start of your sixth year!"_

_Vernon's body was shaking behind Petunia, hands balled into fists and his face a blend of red and purple as if he couldn't breathe - and maybe he didn't, Harry hoped he would just die right now -. He urged Petunia away and stared down at Harry, his voice strained :_

_"GO upstairs," he sputtered out, spit raining out his mouth " YOU will not be eating for a long time, I can assure you that," he scoffed._

_It was apparent the man was so pissed that he could barely talk. Harry's face remained blank as he wandered toward the stairs, never giving his back to the Whale, who, in a way, started to seem worse than Voldemort._

_Harry waited for about 10 minutes before the man proceeded to storm into the young boy's room with a belt, whipping his back long and hard, each lash more painful than the last as they overlapped each other. Harry bleed as Vernon squealed profanities, insults, and threats toward the young boy for being an ungrateful freak and no good delinquent._

_It seemed to be an eternity before Vernon got tired, walking out the room, and locking him inside_ _it._

It has been a week since that, and thankfully his body got better. He looks up at the clock on the wall - which weirdly his cousin gifted him yesterday, his face full of sadness and pity - and started counting the seconds in his head.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Beaming, he wished himself a Happy birthday or at least tried to because as he mumbled the first words and the clock struck midnight, excruciating pain coursed through all his body, flowing through every cell of his body. Instantaneously and without mercy, the pain grew stronger and stronger, making him feel like someone had set him ablaze with fiendfyre.

It was overwhelming and relentless, making the poor boy unable to hold back his screeches of pain.

He felt as if something inside of him was trying to claw its way out. It's unending agony, the unbearable burning pain, and sensation of being ripped apart from his insides as if he was being rebuilt from zero.

It barely took some minutes, but for Harry, they were hours and days of agony, his eyes rolling back pushing against his skull as he stopped moving, looking like a corpse on the grey sheets of his bed.

* * *

Hours passed before the body on the bed started stirring, his eyes opening painfully to show slitted green eyes.

His body trembled achingly as he tried to sit up, looking around him with a blurry gaze. Everything seemed to be more prominent around him, so many times bigger that he started to worry.

"What the fuck?" he moaned, his hands reaching hastily toward where he can make out the form of his glasses.

Pulling them on, he frowned; the glasses were too big, and even worse, things seemed to be way more blurry than before. He took them off and blinked his eyes rapidly, gasping in surprise as he could see things around him way better than he can remember doing so in his life.

He frowned in thought and then remembered that each wizard for their 16 years old receives some magical inheritance, and maybe thanks to it, he can see better. He simpered and nodded cheerfully, finally something good happening in his life!

He turned to stare outside the window; the sky was still dark, and as he turned to look at the clock, it wrote 5:30 AM.

His body sagged in relief; he still had another hour before needing to go down to cook the Dursley's food. He pushed himself down the floor and yelped as the fall took longer than it should have.

He got up hurriedly and slipped again, this time with his pants, and as he stared down, he saw that Dudley's pants were pooled around his feet, surrounding his tiny feet with a big hole.

He lifted his hand, his big shocked eyes staring at the shirt that barely held on him, the sleeves hiding away his arms and tiny hands. He stepped out of the pants and rushed toward the door, opening it and speeding toward the bathroom while making sure not to make too much noise.

It took longer than usual to reach the bathroom and even longer to go up toward the switch for the light, jumping up and down before getting to touch the bottom.

A scream bubbled from his throat as he turned around and stared at the creature on the mirror wall. There was no sixteen-year-old, instead a tiny toddler who didn't look older than three or four years old.

Short silver hair framed his tiny face and big, vixen Avada Kedavra eyes surrounded by long and thick black eyelashes. Two long silver fox ears smashed themselves to his skull as the round green eyes stared at the mirror in fear.

The creature looked both ethereal and inhuman.

"N-No..." he started shaking, his body sliding down to the floor before his ears perked, seeming to catch some noise coming from his uncle's room. He got up rashly and ran out of the bathroom, but it was too late because he barely stepped out before he collided against someone's legs.

A shriek resounded through the hall, a finger pointing at him as the bony digit trembled, the owner's mouth falling open in hysteria.

"A-Aunt Petunia...I can explain this..." he chuckled tensely, hopping from one leg to another.

Okay, I can't, but she doesn't need to know that, right?

Petunia's face turned blank as she heard the word Aunt, and before long, the shock turned to rage :

"VERNON!"

Vernon grunted, and the door of their room opened, exposing the whale-like body of his uncle. When the big man saw the intense expression of Petunia, he blinked as he demanded :

"What's the problem, Pet?"

Petunia didn't take her eyes away from the toddler, who started scowling back at her. Vernon followed her gaze, and he saw the most beautiful toddler he ever saw in his life, staring back at his wife. Something erupted inside his stomach, something akin to lust, but he ignored it and sneered :

"Another of the freak's friends!?" he blurted, his pudgy eyes staring at his ears and tail, feeling a need to stretch them. Harry glowered as he moved back, hissing and showing the canines behind his red lips.

Why is he gazing at me like that!? He studied his uncle, scorn dripping from his thoughts. He knew that his uncle had something for kids, but Harry was never attractive enough for his uncle to want anything from him. He remembers the man lamenting about Harry being too ugly and masculine as he beats him.

Petunia shook his head :

"No, he's the boy."

Vernon's head snapped from Petunia back to Harry, his eyes shifting with greed. Harry whirled around to run away, but before he could even take two steps, the man seized him by the back of his shirt with his meaty fingers. The other hand pulled his ears :

"Those things are real...what the fuck did you do, freak!?" he rocked Harry's body. "Another of your stupid tricks!? You think this is gonna help you!?"

Harry snarled up at the man, not feeling like being the submissive creature he has been those last months because of Sirius's death. When he intercepted the lust hidden behind the fury of Vernon's eyes, his growl turned deeper, letting his instinct guide him.

Vernon marched down the stairs, steering Harry under his pits with him, launching him inside the cupboard and closing it.

"You will not get out of here until you go back to normal!" he punched the door and walked away. Harry glared at the door, his brain looking for solutions.

It didn't take long before his body lost the will to stay conscious, and he fell dormant.

* * *

Harry blinked wearily. Last time he was in the cupboard, but now...he located himself in a strange place.

He stood on the water without sinking in it, and no matter where he looks, it's the same landscape: a starry night sky and bottomless water under him.

He steps ahead carefully, observing his surrounding for any warning of danger. He got the impression of walking for hours, frustration giving away as he started pulling at his hair.

"What the fuck is this weird dream!?" he screamed wildly, kicking the water under him.

"Who are you?" a voice asked behind him. Harry stilled before rotating with sightly hostile eyes, which turned to startle.

He expected an adult, but instead, he saw a young boy, who didn't look older than ten or eleven. He had jet-black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. Those onyx eyes stared at him blankly, and Harry couldn't help but feel pulled by them.

However, what caught his attention were the clothes the kid was wearing, a black shirt, bandage around his ankles, and sandals; everything seemed rather exotic.

"The question is rather, where are we?" he questioned back, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to let the hostility drain down with the water.

"I...don't know," the boy grunted. Viewing him then squinting as tears started gathering and falling down the toddler's cheeks, he hesitated before kneeling and opening his arms as he would do with his own little brother.

Harry blinked at him, uncertainty penetrating him before he realized what was happening...the boy thought he was just a lost small kid who needed to be held to feel better.

Maybe he wasn't wrong.

And in a moment of vulnerability, the toddler gave in. He paddled wearily toward him and hugged, sobs turning into wails, and before long, he acted like a toddler of his physical age.

It has been so long since last time he felt so safe.

"Hey...it will be okay..." the boy crooned, his fingers tentatively caressing those small fox ears. Before long, he was sitting cross-legged with a kitsune-boy on his lap.

"Why are you so hurt?" the boy inquired as the toddler peered up at him, ears crushed against his head, big slitted green eyes watching up at him in despair.

Children shouldn't have the eyes of a veteran...they should be happy and free... he reflected sadly, considering his younger brother's smile and happiness. He doesn't like seeing children like himself.

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't realize why he felt so good with this boy and why he felt such trust. He gawked for some seconds before giving in :

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia...my people...my friends..."

The black-haired pre-teen frowned at the use of 'my people.' He wondered from which village the toddler comes, or maybe clan. There are still kekkei genkai's Konoha doesn't know about, after all.

"Why?"

Why do they hurt such a lovely creature like you?

"Because I am a freak."

Confusion invaded the eyes of the pre-teen who unfolded his mouth to tell the toddler he was no freak, but before he could say anything, he woke up. He gazed the woods athwart him and his blonde friend who stared at him worriedly :

"Ey...are you okay?" the teen watched worriedly. "Normally you don't sleep on missions."

The pre-teen pursed his lips and agreed:

"I just had a weird dream."

The blonde shook his head :

"If you say so, Itachi."

* * *

Harry's eyes cleared as he gasped, getting up and glancing around in confusion.

"It was just a dream...?," he uttered gloomily as he licked his lips. Everything looked so real...

"Ah..." he flushed as he recollected how he acted around the kid. He was the older here...he shouldn't have been pampered in such a way!

"BOY!" a roar reverberated through the house before the door of his cupboard was opened fiercely. "DO something about this crazy owl!"

Harry stared up in wonder, an owl gawking down at him from Vernon's head before launching a letter at Harry and flying away. Harry stared in astonishment at the white owl who made him remember his loyal owl, who died to save him in Voldemort's battle.

He cringed as he saw Vernon move, who frowned at him:

"I assume that this letter is important?"

Harry squinted snarling, and Vernon sneered:

"Petunia told me to let that thing give it to you because we don't want those freaks to come if it's important."

He then crossed his arms and waited for Harry to open it. The toddler gulped and bent to take the letter, frowning when he saw it came from Gringotts. Vernon was right; this letter is important.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_At Gringotts Wizarding Bank, we have been trying to contact you for several years with no reply, so we had to take extreme measures and deliver this letter employing Goblin Magic._

_We do not appreciate being ignored, and once you finish reading this letter, it will forcefully bring you to Gringotts so we can discuss your estate._

_Ragnarok,_

_The Goblin King._

The white-haired fox stared down at the letter thoughtfully: he never received a letter from Gringotts in the past; he would have know if he had and would have replied accordingly. After all, Goblin's aren't creatures to be trifled with; they are accomplished warriors that could quickly kill a wizard without even using magic.

He shivered as he thought about the fact that he wasn't even a wizard anymore.

"SO, boy, what is it about!?" his uncle's patience started wearing off as the toddler finished reading the letter.

Before he could touch the creature, though, the latter disappeared with a POP. Harry felt his naval forcefully pulling him from Privet Drive to Gringotts Wizarding Bank; he fell gracelessly to the floor, not expecting such a force to pull at him - and saving him -.

* * *

Muttering and noises surrounded him as he fell, his ears perking at the sudden noise. He looked up from his letter to see different wizards looking at him, some nodding their head, others pointing with their fingers - muggle-borns -.

Harry blushed like a tomato at the attention, his tail coiling around his legs and his hands moving to hide his ears.

Before long, he saw a Goblin walking toward him, staring down disapprovingly;

"Our King is waiting for you, Mr-" before he could finish his phrase, Harry jumped up and yelled a "YES."

He panicked slightly but sighed in relief when the Goblin just raised an eyebrow, nodding understandingly at him about not wanting people to know who he is. Harry then got up under the stare of different wizards and witches, glaring at those who tried to touch his tail.

"What do you mean by 'you can't access the Vaults!?" a feminine voice hissed in a fury not far from them, making some people turn to look, Harry included "We have the Potter key, can't you see it!?"

She waved the key near the Goblin's nose, who didn't seem to enjoy such move. The slit of Harry's eyes widened imperceptibly when he heard the words 'Potter,' focusing on the people who were glowering at the Goblin. He froze when he saw their faces...they were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Feeling the gazes behind her back, Hermione turned around, brown eyes connecting with AK's eyes. She ignored the other wizards staring at them as she walked toward the toddler, her eyes lightening with curiosity :

"What creature are you?" she muttered, pulling rudely at Harry's ears as if he was some sort of experiment. "It's the first time I see such one."

Harry glared and slapped her hand, anger bubbling beneath his skin:

"I would think humans were better raised than this, Miss...?" he sneered, trying to copy a Malfoy, which was rather cute on his features if you didn't take into account those threatening canines protruding slightly from his lips in an ominous way.

Hermione blushed slightly before coughing and holding her nose up:

"Hermione Granger, Muggleborn and the one who defeated the Dark Lord," she answered smugly.

"Who's this midget?" someone asked as they walked next to Hermione. It was Ron, who saw that his girlfriend was talking to someone he couldn't see and decided to get a look; Harry chose to ignore the giant.

"Excuse-me miss Granger but, the one who defeated the Dark Lord was Lord Potter," he sneered and crossed his arms. "And anyway, I don't talk with people who steal the money of other people!"

Because it was apparent what they were doing.

At first, Ron didn't care much about being ignored; after all, it was a kid -albeit a good speaking one- but the moment he got called a thief, his face turned a deep red, making Harry think of his uncle.

"Who do you think you are to call us thieves, you dirty creature!?" he asked angrily, "That money is ours!"

The people around them started gasping, the purebloods feeling insulted for Harry. They thought of particular creatures as lowly, but half-humans like the harpies, Veelas, and other human-looking creatures with appendages were highly influential.

"That's true!" Ginny said snidely as she walked toward them, " I am, after all, the future spouse of Harry Potter!"

Everything seemed to stop, and Harry's face turned green. Him? Marrying Ginny?

For the love of Merlin...Harry is GAY!

He lost the force to lose his time with those idiots; he merely turned around and started pursuing after the Goblin who seemed to have enough of such drama. He felt a familiar pull from his shoulder and got forcefully turned around, making Harry whine in surprise and pain.

Ron smirked down at him, his height towering over Harry:

"You don't feel so superior anymore, hah!?"

Harry's ears flattened, and he hissed; the goblins were going to interfere when a handsome and tall man with long black hair walked toward them and pushed the toddler behind his legs, shoving Ron back and damaging the hand that's been holding Harry's shoulder.

"There's no shame..." the man susurrated darkly. "Why don't you try to fight with someone of your own size instead of a toddler!?" he growled with a voice full of disgust.

Ron quivered imperceptibly when he saw the muscled and tall man across him, who glared one last time at him before turning around and kneeling with a gentle smile;

"Are you okay, little submissive?" he asked worriedly.

Harry froze as he stared in confusion; what did the man mean by submissive?

A cough resounded, and a heavily pregnant woman appeared, smiling motherly down at Harry before raising an eyebrow at the man :

"It is just me or you are flirting with a child, my dear?" he giggled. "I better hope I am enough for you, right?"

The man got up hastily and denied doing such a thing, making the woman laugh before turning to glare at the trio of adolescent, who gulped and walked away.

Harry stared up at her in awe; her gaze was so kind and yet so powerful.

"I thank you for helping me...but I need to go see the Goblin King," he bowed and smiled gratefully at them, who nodded. Harry didn't know how, but he knew they weren't human.

The woman smiled gently before taking out a blood lollipop :

"Don't worry my dear...anyways take this, I know your people love those"

Harry's mouth started watering as he saw the blood lollipop and thanked her happily.

They talked some seconds more before the Goblin cleared his throat, making it clear it was time to go. Harry blushed and bid goodbye before running after the Goblin. They walked for some minutes before stopping across a giant door colored in gold.

* * *

* * *

Hello,

So yeah as I said in m last, I couldn't get access to my account for a long time...now I am more mature than 2 years ago so I will be rewritting the chapters for them to make more sense and change some events :)

I hope you liked it and if you need to give a review don't hold back ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_Inheritance and Gringotts - Part Two_ **

The Goblin opened the golden doors and commenced leading inside, Harry peeking sightly before following the creature. He has to agree that the room is rather blinding, as most of it is made of gold or jewels, aside from the shelves on the walls and the desk near the end full of documents. To the side, at least twenty sleepy-looking owls were gawking at them.

What caught most of his observation was the armchair near the massive fireplace in which a very old wrinkled Goblin was relaxing. The white-haired toddler stood next to the Goblin who brought him inside, tensely twirling his fingers as the Old Goblin opened his eyes, revealing ruby-colored eyes.

The being raised an eyebrow as he looked over his tiny wire-framed glasses, perched on the bridge of his nose, at the small toddler that stood not far from him ;

"Well, I presumed someone older and taller" he smirked before staring disapprovingly at the kitsune "But I am still bitter about the fact that you never acknowledged any of our letters. We have sent many owls over the years and none of them received an answer coming from young heir Potter...you."

The Kitsune gulped as the old creature leaned back on his armchair, his digits tapping rhythmically as he anticipated the excuses the tiny animal would give him.

"I am sorry, sir" he took in a breath to soothe himself, so he wouldn't commit any error and get his head cut "I don't recollect ever receiving a letter from Gringotts. I must say that those lasts months I barely received three letters "

Harry felt sad saying the latter phrase, but at the same time, he knew that someone still loved him...Remus, even if the last has been ordered by Dumbledore to go in a mission. Which one, he did not know.

"No need to call me sir, young child" the Goblin shook his head "You may call me Ragnarok. As for the letters...you mean that over the years you had definitely no knowledge of your estate and duties?"

Ragnarok stood up from his armchair and wandered back to the desk, signaling for Harry to rest on the chair across his desk.

"The Wizard family raising you never spoke to you of any of this?"

Harry appeared astonished as he drove his body to get up on the chair;

"Wizard Family? What Wizards?" his voice grew to an even higher pitch than it was previously "I was raised by my muggle family! I didn't even know anything about magic before my first year, nor how my parents died really."

The Goblin who drove Harry here gulped sightly at the accusations and, Ragnarok inclined toward Harry, his eyes glinting with a thirst for something :

"Lord Potter, it was sworn to us that you were raised by a family worthy of someone of your status" Harry loosened his mouth to retort. Still, the Goblin King stopped him by raising his hand "And also that you always declined to even touch the letters that were sent by lowly Goblins, as they are too dirty and below your status."

The small Kitsune froze as his tail's fur raised, those terms being disrespectful to his self. He never presumed of any creature as inferior to him, and even less a Goblin.

"If I may explain myself" he gritted out, wrath coloring his eyes "I never declared such a thing and I wouldn't, even for lying. Every creature should be valued equally, be it dragons, goblins or werewolves. Especially Goblins, it would be unwise to be their adversary when you all have been taking responsibility of our money for centuries...what would happen to all of us knowing that if one day you decide to close your doors, we wouldn't have money anymore?"

He took a breath:

"Wizards don't seem to know how much power you all hold over then. Goblins aren't creatures to be trifled with, you all are accomplished warriors that could easily kill a wizard without even the use of magic, the proof being the last wars we had"

Ragnarok stared blankly at the tender Kitsune before he started howling, his baritone roar echoing through the room and stunning the young Goblin who has been watching everything. Harry peeked in surprise, not anticipating such a response from the King.

"You are right, young kitsune" the King smirked, "Wizards forgot the reason for our 'treaty of peace' but we goblin didn't."

Harry agreed, he began being fascinated when History of Magic kept talking about it and did his own research. Ragnarok examined him for some instants before lamenting:

"You never received our letters."

It wasn't an inquiry. Harry bowed his head, his emerald eyes gazing back at the ruby ones with such sincerity that there was no uncertainty.

"Well, in that case, I will assume that there's a mail redirecting ward around your home. If such is the case it means that the one receiving the mail is your magical guardian.." he smirked disgustingly "I should have foreseen such a disgusting man to do that."

"Magical guardian?" he squinted and turned his head "I have such a thing? I believed that my guardians were my uncle and aunt..."

The King shook his head as he scrunched his nose:

"Absurd. An heir to an ancient home must have a magical guardian, a muggle can't have such power on an heir."

Harry looked down with half-closed eyes, scraping the dirty shirt of his cousin as he thought about it. If those people are not his guardians, why does he live with them? Who could force him to stay with them? Who could...

"Albus Dumbledore..." he grunted.

"Indeed, your Magical Guardian is one Albus Percival Dumbledore" the King agreed, praising Harry for being so fast-minded.

Harry necessitated a breath, losing any will to get bitter about it. Anyways if he is emancipated since he's fourteen years old, that means that even if Dumbledore is still his guardian, he has no right to demand things.

When he revealed his findings, the Goblin nodded and began asking questions about his life and how he came to get his Inheritance. Harry replied dutifully, and by the end of their conversation, both Goblins in the room looked outraged and ready to commit murder. Even goblins wouldn't hurt their own family, they said.

It took some time for them to quiet down, but then Ragnok, the Goblin who has been waiting aside, started teaching him his duties as a Lord.

"So" Ragnok took out a parchment and unfolded it on the desk "I will need you to prick your finger with this dagger and let three drops of your blood on it. We will be doing an inheritance test that should have been done when you were a child."

Harry nodded as he stared wearily at the ruby embodied dagger - which was a little big for his hand - and pricked his finger, letting three deep red drops fall onto the parchment. He gazed down at the small hole on his finger and put it into his mouth, glowing as he found that blood really tasted good.

Wasn't it rather dreadful to think about that?

"Lord Potter, the results are showing" Ragnok cleared his throat to get Harry back with them.

His eyes slipped down to the parchment on the table as letters started popping, making him think of The Diary of One Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_**Name :** _

_Harry James Potter_

_**Parents :** _

_Lily Potter née Evans – Deceased –_

_James Fleamont Potter – Deceased -_

_**GodParents:** _

_[Dogfather] Sirius Orion Black -Unknow –_

_[Godmother] Alice Augusta Longbottom – At Long-Term Medical Ward at St,Mungos -_

_**Lordships :** _

_Potter – Father side –_

_Peverell – Father and Mother side –_

_Black – Godfather side –_

_Slytherin – Mother Side, by conquest-_

_**Magical Guardian :** _

_Albus Percival Dumbledore – Illegal -_

_**Magical Familiars :** _

_Hedwig Potter – Deceased -_

_**Vaults :** _

_Potter Family Vault. - Thrust vault joined-_

_Black Family Vault._

_Slytherin Family Fault – Empty -_

_**Blocks :** _

_Magical Inheritance – 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore. - broken -_

_**Potions :** _

_Loyalty - Directed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger – Broken –_

_Hatred - Directed to Severus Snape; Slytherin Students – Broken –_

_Weak Love Potion - Directed to Cho Chang and Ginerva Weasley – Broken -_

_Contracts :_

_[Illegal] Contract Marriage between one Ginevra Weasley and Harry James Potter – Broken per orders of Lady Magic because of the submissive status of one Harry James Potter -_

Harry gaped down at the parchment on the table. Who would have thought that his mother was a descendant of Slytherin? A lot of purebloods would bite their nails if they knew about this!

His heart pinched when he read the parts of Sirius and Hedwig, both died saving him from his own stupidity, and he felt so sad he could grieve right now, but he won't. To think that Sirius made him his heir though...

Both Goblins with him commenced trembling as they read the potions and block people had imposed on him. Even Harry was sightly green as he read them...at least now he knows why his heart would flutter wildly around those two girls even though he knew he has zero interest in women.

"This...I wish I could decapitate them!" the King crushed his hand against the table, repugnance dripping from his voice.

"Excuse me Ragnarok..." he commenced as his fingers began caressing the area in which his parent's names appeared "Why did the potions stop working? And why Lady Magic broke the marriage? What do they mean by submissive?"

Ragnarok got up and commenced searching for something in his cupboards as he answered Harry :

"As your creature inheritance took over, all those potions were flushed out your system. As for how your Inheritance took over the blocks that prevented it, I must guess your magic is stronger than the one who put it on you" he hummed as he changed to a shelf "A submissive cannot marry a woman if they aren't dominant. By magic, they can't reproduce as a submissive cannot reproduce with a normal woman even if they are male. Dominant females are rare, as rare as male submissives."

Harry hiccuped as he heard the 'pregnant' part. He always desired a family...but he believed he would adopt, not that he would be the one to give birth!

"So...I am a submissive..." he groaned. Weirdly he didn't feel disgusted, or against it, maybe in the past he would have assumed that it would make him weak, but ever since he got his Inheritance, he feels more powerful. Harry is not weak, and he knows it.

"Indeed, you are a submissive. A kitsune submissive which for males it is very rare...ah-ha, here it is" he carried out a book from the shelves and shuffled back, delivering a book to Harry.

The Kitsune gazed down at the book and peeked :

**Kitsune's of the past**

"Even if I had my inheritance, it doesn't justify why I look like a toddler" he moaned as he opened the book. It doesn't explain it, nor the fact that he feels like crying for each small thing that happens to him.

The Goblin went back to sit as he took out a quill:

"It is very rare...must have happened 2 times in the last four centuries but it does happen. The one who gets their Inheritance must be very strong magically and must have suffered all their life, it never goes lower than three years old but magic takes you back to the nearest moment in which you were the happiest" the Goblin glanced up from his documents with squinted eyes "Even if their intelligence is not modified, their mentality, feelings, and needs reset themselves toward the age their physical body takes."

Harry's eyes shifted from Ragnarok down to the book and started browsing. When A kitsune gets their Inheritance, if they were a wizard, they will lose all their magic, and it will be replaced by one or two elementals depending on the power they had before.

It is hard to know at first what their elemental is, the basics being Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind.

Harry is a Shiro Kitsune or White Foxes in English. They have a counterpart, the Kuro Kitsune or Black Foxes; both are labeled as dark creatures even if people tend to believe the White Foxes are light because of their colors.

Male submissives are very rare, but they are known for having beautiful and innocent-looking bodies. In the last century, there were less than three male born submissive Kitsunes, their personality being too different one from the other. They just had one trait in common, their prankster nature...they are, after all, foxes.

"Don't judge a book by their cover" the Kitsune remarked with a smirk. He didn't care about being labeled dark; those past months were enough to make him learn that light doesn't mean good and dark doesn't mean evil.

Remus isn't evil, but he is labeled as Dark.

A submissive Kitsune can have one or two mates in all their life. Those mates are known as soulmates, destiny deciding who is to be their mates.

Kitsunes are known to take the form of an animal like wizards do for animagus, white Foxes being an Arctic Fox.

A pureblood kitsune will enter heat once they are around thirteen years old and those who inherit their blood once they are sixteen years old. In the rare case of a submissive's age lowering, their heat will start once they are around fourteen years old.

They can't be forced by anyone who isn't their mate, and the most they will feel through the heat is a highly sexual need, sensitive skin, and hight spikes of warmth.

"Damn it!" the King bellowed, making Harry yelp as he plunges out of his seat to look for the danger. Perceiving that there was no danger he turned to look at Ragnarok in confusion.

"What's the problem?"

"It seems someone has been robbing in your vaults right under our noses!" the Goblin sneered before taking out a bell and making it jiggle. Not long after, at least ten goblins entered the room.

"We are in a crisis. Please sent a letter for the Head Auror to get here!" he barked orders to each goblin "You, call the Potter-Black-Slytherin-Peverell family solicitors if they still exist!"

The King then turned to Harry with a frown :

"And a healer, just in case."

* * *

It didn't take long before the Aurors, and the Healed pointed their noses through the Golden door. One confused and the other scowling.

The healer was looking through a long scroll, scowling down at it and pointing at specific parts of it to the Auror whose confusion turned to disgust as he nodded at her.

"In my opinion, those muggles should be put down like rabid animals!" the Goblin healer sneered "A broken bone every year ever since he turned five, burns, cuts...starvations...He will not be going back near those things ever again."

She growled then sighed as she stared at Harry:

"Thankfully aside from the starvation, thanks to the Inheritance of most of those disappeared. I cannot conceive how Hogwarts could have this in their paws but not call the Aurors!"

The Auror nodded, and after looking for every law about child abuse and robbing with the Goblins, they decided what they would go through after the trials. Petunia and Vernon will be going to a muggle prison for the rest of their lives, and their son will be Obliviated about magic and then be sent to a school for young delinquents.

Harry knew that Dudley was getting better but...he was still far from it.

For the money that has been stolen by Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will be punished by the law as it should be. The other Weasley's didn't seem to know anything about what was happening after they decided to call some of them...Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot will be sent to Azkaban if things go as they need to go.

Harry sighed in relief when he was told that his presence wouldn't be needed at the trial and that he just needed to let his proof in the form of memories and some questioning under verisaterum. He was cleared soon after that and was sent away to do whatever he wanted to do.

He bid goodbye to the Healer, the Auror, and the Goblins but not before informing the Goblins that he won't be living anymore in the magical world, after all, he doesn't even have the magic anymore. The Goblins weren't exactly happy when he told them that he was going to donate 90% of his money to create magical orphanages but calmed down when he told them 50% of it would be given for the cause of equality between creatures.

Even with just 10% of the money, he still had a lot, so he gave 5% to the Weasley's who didn't do anything to him. Meaning the twins, Charlie, Bill, and their father... he knew they were going to go through a hard time, so he gave them a house in another country.

Maybe they are going to hate him, but this was the least he could do.

The 5% was the equivalent to 100000 pounds, enough to start a new life somewhere, but not enough to get him lazy all his life.

* * *

Harry bowed to the guards on the entrance doors of Gringotts and walked down the stairs. It didn't take long before he was stopped by a blonde girl who stared down at him with a dreamy smile.

"Hello, Haru-tan!" she giggled cutely as she bent down to the same height as the toddler. Harry stared up in surprise at her then smiled cutely, hugging her around the neck.

"Hello Luna" he giggled "I shouldn't be surprised that you recognized me...you were always special!"

He stopped hugging her and stepped back:

"But what do you mean by Haru-tan...?"

Luna smiled dreamily and patted her dress to get the dirt out before reaching toward the toddler's ears and touching them:

"So smooth..." she signed "Your destiny is in the Veil...Harry"

Harry's smile wiped out his face as she mentioned the Veil, remembering his godfather. It soon came back as Luna talked to him about different stories about him that made him laugh, it took around one hour before they separated ways, her weird phrase being the last thing he would hear from her:

"Haru, be careful with vetters; they are dangerous little creatures...especially when they are blondes and Pink Fan-Verret's."

Harry's eyebrows twitched at the weirdness of it and decided to forget about it. Luna always says weird things, after all...

* * *

Harry stared at the Veil across him, having found a way to sneak in the Ministry of Magic one more time. Maybe he is just committing suicide, but there's nothing more waiting for him in this world, and only this time, he would like to trust Luna's words.

He already sent a letter to Remus to assure him he doesn't need to worry, in the letter the 5% of his money was added as a gift. It won't matter what happens after this; he has nothing to lose after all.

Remus may think he was committing suicide once he reads the Prophet, but it is not the case, at least not for him. He sent letters to those who he thinks were his real friends too, Neville included.

The Veil called for him, enticing him and telling stories that he couldn't understand. He answered with a smile as he lifted his hand toward it.

"Stop where you are!" a voice yelled, and when Harry tilted his head, he saw an unspeakable running at him. He grinned and pulled his tongue as if to mock him before jumping into the Veil. He hoped that the Destiny that Luna talked about is a good thing.

The next day the Prophet will talk about how their loved Hero jumped into the Veil, committing suicide after being betrayed by those who he thought as his family. They explained how he got a creature inheritance and became a light creature worthy of their savior.

Drama after Drama was told into the Prophet and if Harry had been reading it, he would turn green of disgust at their hypocrisy and give them the middle finger. He wouldn't be surprised anyway that's why he sent a gift to both the Ministry of Magic and the Prophet.

_;) for you all_

_-Harry Potter_

* * *

Harry : WHO SAID I DON'T MIND GIVING BIRTH!?

Author: Aa Harry don't get angry...its natural...haha

Harry : NATURAL MY ASS *throws a kunai at the author*

Author : EKKK HELP MEE


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

_**The Veil's secrets** _

A small body wandered through the sea of shadows, marching for hours and hours without stop. Harry glowered at the darkness, regretting jumping in the Veil...the calls ceased communicating with him when he hopped inside the Veil; he still hears them from time to time, advising him with where to go and where he shouldn't go.

Wise of them to tell him to go left or right...everything is black!

He's hungry too...he came here without deeming important to prepare things...no food...no clothes...in moments like this, he yearns for Hermione... she was always the one to make the preparatives.

Anyways, this place is too confusing; it's eternally dark, and his body looks like a beacon of light, his skin glowing weirdly. He squinted his eyes when he saw some shadows slipping near him, and his shoulders sagged.

"Is there anyone to help me out here?" he demanded clumsily as his voice resounded, his high pitched voice tempting the shadows before they run away. He rolled his eyes at them, resolving to continue stepping straight as he has been doing until now, or that's what he was going to do until one of the shadows neared and shoved him to the other side.

"Hey!" he complained in exasperation as he wavered to the right.

The Kitsune believes that the owners of those voices are the shadows; aside from launching him around and saying weird things, they don't do much.

Don't go through there... the murmurs resounded as one of the shadows urged him once again toward the right. Harry sulked and rolled his eyes before satisfying them.

"You all are so irritating..." he murmured, and it irked the shadows because one of them pulled his leg and caused him to fall once again. He slipped flat on his face, moaning in pain as he remained down. "Damnit...this is bullying!"

* * *

Harry kept trekking for what appeared to be hours before he eventually saw a door amid the darkness. He beamed and reached up to it, his tiny hands attempting to reach up to the knob without luck.

His eyebrows seized in annoyance, and he spun around, noticing the shadows circling him and the door:

"Hey guys, can't you help me out?" he brooded as he crossed his arms, whispered snickers resounded. One of them slid through the floor up to him, and from the shadow, a dark creature emerged...it looked human but completely black without eyes or clothes.

The Thing reached the knob and turned it then drove Harry inside, waving at him :

I hope you will come to play again, heir.

And the door shut with a bang and faded. Harry gawked wide-eyed at the now bare wall before shaking his head and getting up, spinning around to see where he was.

"Wow..." he gulped in wonder.

He was in some Dome with transparent walls; outside of them, you could see the galaxy illuminated by the millions of stars. He neared the walls and flattened his hands on the cold glass, his eyes locating the planet near him...it resembled a lot to Earth, but at the same time, he knew it was not his Earth.

Not far from that planet, a beautiful Moon orbited. Harry's eyes set on it, and he trembled, something in him informed him that this Moon was valuable and essential, but at the same time, his instinct told him that it was dangerous and he shouldn't approach it.

The small Kitsune seized his eyes away from the Moon and twisted around to take a look. The Dome was scarcely furnished aside from a big, round table in the middle encircled by black clouds that seemed to be chairs. In the middle of the table stood a black sun that didn't seem to burn, enclosed by small moons flying and whirling around it.

It was absolutely gorgeous, and his feet drove him near the table, leaping on one of the clouds and embracing the exquisite art of the table. His cheek relaxed on the table, and he sighed in contentment, the cold and smooth surface making him purr.

Harry grimaced as he felt the vibrations coming from inside him, licking his lips as he asked himself if foxes could really purr.

Chuckle

The chuckles stunned the small fox who jumped out the chair and gazed around wearily. His eyes fell on a tall but thin frame; he wasn't sure if they were a man or a woman; long silvery hair falling down their back with streaks of black.

His body quivered as he felt the power of the alien.  
Their eyes were concealed behind white bandages, and their skin was pale, even paler than Harry's rose snow skin. The form approached, their long black robe trailing on the floor with each step and the golden bracelets on their wrists jingling like bells.

The form stopped walking when they felt the toddler's fear, kneeling and staring straight at Harry's face, the burning stare felt even behind the bandages. At that moment, Harry felt it, the warmth you would expect from someone who's your family.

"Hello, my little Harry," they greeted softly, "I have been expecting you for such a long time..."

The voice pitch seemed to be masculine, but at the same time, feminine; it would be hard to find out their gender by just their voice, and it would be tough to understand what Harry means if you don't listen to it by yourself.

The creature waited for the fox to calm down before getting up from their kneeling position, slowly advancing the toddler. Harry closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, the god-like creature was at merely one meter from him.

"Ung" he raised his arms to protect himself when the hand stretched toward him. His heart was advising him not to be alarmed, but his body reacted differently; it didn't seem to put off the being, as the hand softly removed the arms of the fox and started stroking Harry's cheeks.

"Do not worry, my little fox," they said as the thumb traced down the chubby cheeks of the little boy, "I would never hurt you...and you know that"

"What do you mean...?" he questioned in confusion as the Being took him in their embrace. A tender hug, a hug a mother would provide to their own child.

"I am so sorry, my child," they susurrate as tears moistened the bandages "Those three bitches of fate didn't let me take you back after they kidnapped you when you were born, for their own amusement."

The voice turned deep with hate and resentment. Harry nestled his face up from the chest and gazed up at her with difficulty - Yes, it's a she...the small fox felt it the moment he was pulled into her chest .-

"What do you mean by three fate's bitches? And kidnapping?"

She smiled down at him, her fingers lingering on the scar from his forehead;

"It's too early for you to know..." she shook her head. "You will know...but not now..."

Harry looked gloomily at her but didn't say anything more. It wasn't just her advice, but his own mind told him to be patient, to wait, and he will know the answers by himself once he is ready.

The woman plucked him up in her arms, and the floral scent penetrated his nose as he concentrated on it.

"Look...it is soon the time," she muttered as a purple door emerged on the same wall he accessed through.

"What do you mean by soon the time?" he muttered petulantly as he didn't feel like walking away from this person's arms.

"Who knows..." she chortled and halted when a new door appeared next to the purple one, this time it was a golden-colored one.

BANG

The door was unlocked - or more like kicked- and it was sent soaring to the other side of the room, passing just next to Harry and the woman. He sweatdropped as he saw the door clash against the transparent wall, thankfully not breaking the later.

"OI!" a masculine voice roared angrily. "Where are you, Motha fucker!?"

Harry's gaze moved away from the now broken door to where it came from. A handsome man with short blond hair and scarlet eyes stared right at them with a sneer; he was wearing golden square earrings, a collar that resembled a lot like the golden square earrings, and a white toga that didn't hide at all his torso area, his muscles exposing themselves proudly to the world.

Thankfully it hid everything waist down.

Red tattoos flashed through each angle of his visible skin. The fox licked his lips as the scent of dried blood entered his nose; the tattoos' paint was the blood.

A grotesque addition indeed, but wow how it scented delicious to Harry.

"EY!" the man echoed as he kicked the floor. "I am speaking to you, damn old woman!"

He began marching to them, not having seen the addition to the woman's arms. Harry peered up at her face and yelped when he saw the smile - it was definitely forced - that gave chills to Harry's spine.

"Hello, Jashin," the smile became even scarier. "For what displeasure do I have you here?"

Each word seemed to be further disgusted than the last. Harry was beginning to doubt this person being the same who talked kindly at him seconds ago.

Jashin snarled and reopened his mouth to say some prophanities when he squinted, gazing at the toddler in the woman's arms. He stopped for some seconds, and then his body flashed before appearing next to them, holding Harry's tiny chin on his big hands.

"Oooh?" he smirked, bending Harry's head from one side to the other "You will be a true angel in some years!"

Slap

Jashin groaned in exasperation as he removed his hands from Harry's chin to his own, pushing his now disjointed jaw to get back to where it should be.

"Take your dirty hands out of my Harry if you do not wish me to place you again in that place, Jashin," the woman snarled, canines budding from her mouth.

Harry stared up in astonishment at Persona - Yes, Harry decided to call her Persona as he doesn't know her name and doesn't dare ask.

Jashin gulped in horror then grieved at her, not daring to say anything. Even though Jashin was tall - 1m88 at least - Persona didn't lose anything against him in terms of aura.

Persona sent the last warning look before leading back to the purple door. Harry glanced from her shoulders back at Jashin, who winked and threw at him two bracelets.

Harry's eyes shifted as he saw the gifts, waving at the man freely before gazing down at the bracelets. The last thing he heard before the white door closed where the maniacal laughs of Jashin, which would make anyone think he's a Psychopath.

The two bracelets were beautiful, one wholly black and the other silver. The first one had the design of a circle, a triangle and a stick, and the second was a crescent moon with a circle inside; they were both beautiful, and Harry felt some sort of connection to them.

"Ignore that psychopath," muttered Persona. "How do humans say...he lost some screws?"

Harry laughed as he heard that before peeking at Persona's bandages - blindfold ? - around her eyes. He wondered how the woman knew where to go even though she couldn't see anything with them.

The arms around him tightened as the woman renewed her walking, and even though it is weird, Harry felt surges of sadness coming from the person holding him...he wonders why?

It didn't take long before Persona ceased walking, and as Harry shifted to look, he saw a gateway similar to the Veil, the exception being that instead of being green, it was purple.

"Harry...you will be going to a different world to the one you knew until now," she muttered as she removed some hair straws from Harry's forehead, who gazed up at her with wide eyes. "Instead of magic, they have something they call Chakra...I don't have enough time to explain everything to you, but they have humans called Shinobi in this world. Some fight to survive, others to protect their village. They can use Jutsu in the case of the Shinobi, katana's for samurais and other weapons depending on their strong points."

Harry concentrated on everything he was being told; after all, he would need it to survive.

"You will need to be careful. First, you will need to learn their language, it works a lot like Japanese, and adapt yourself. Once you understand what they are saying, if they ask about your appendages, tell them that it's a Kekkei Genkai and that your whole clan died. Your vitality will be replaced with Chakra, so don't be surprised if you feel different."

Harry nodded as his heart beats erratically, he will be given a chance to start from zero, and he will take it. He knows this world will be different and that he may die, but he still wants to take it.

Persona beamed then hurried toward the Veil, her arms losing the energy they had at first :

"Do not forget something, Harry," she muttered. "Fate and Destiny are not the same things"

And as she finished those words, she threw Harry into the Veil, the last yelling in surprise and reaching his hands at her. As Harry fell in the Veil, nausea invaded him.

This is worse than Apparating...Damn it.

* * *

Harry : She was really beautiful though... *sighs dreamily*

Author: Yes we know ya wanna be like her!

Harry : Ye...NO! Stop saying NONSENCE


End file.
